


Anthousai

by NikkiGrand



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fairy Tales, Fantasy, Nymphs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiGrand/pseuds/NikkiGrand
Summary: She is one of many, and being born from beauty like the forest nymphs before her, Sakura is inevitably drawn to beautiful things; and this mortal boy, with his dimpled cheeks and endearing human mole, is beautiful. And she would give anything to lift the cursed veil from Kakashi's eyes just so that he could finally see her.But sometimes, anything means everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted and rewritten from my fanfiction.net account!
> 
> There is more to come, i just don't know how to make it look unfinished lol

The first time she sees him, she’s little more than the wind and he’s as tall as an oak sapling. She’s not as wise as the others yet, still a small child with a cherubic face and the beginnings of flower buds in her petal pink hair, but she doesn’t _need_ wisdom to see his beauty—not really.

Sakura’s rosy lips curl in a wondrous smile as her large spring eyes soak in the boy’s sparkling grey irises as they gaze up at the forest canopy, his pretty silver hair curling lightly with the wind, and the happy flush to his chubby cheeks. She doesn’t know much about humans, as she has always been told by sage owls and ancient trees that they are peculiar creatures and best be avoided, but she can’t help but nimbly dart behind trees and follow this small human child and his guardian as they casually walk through her home.

She listens from the branches as they speak of ancient guardian spirits, and her small chest puffs with childish pride at the way the taller human’s smooth baritone spins tales of protection and magic because they are talking about _her_ people— _her._

Sakura is a spirit of the forest; she is a girl born from the early morning dew on the petals of a cosmos flower and the curious probing of a honey bee. She is sunshine and joyous spring, and the canaries sing in her ears to the peals of her laughter.

She is one of many, and being born from beauty like many others before her, Sakura is inevitably drawn to beautiful things; and this boy, with his dimpled cheeks and endearing human mole, is beautiful.

Eyes the color of the freshest blade of grass curiously peak from behind a chuckling oak (who she glares at playfully) as the two humans settle down in a large clearing to meditate, and she giggles delightfully at the way the boy shifts impatiently in his seat. His rose bud lips purse in a petulant pout as his guardian berates him for his lapse in concentration, and Sakura smiles softly—in that way only children can—as the silver boy squares his skinny shoulders and tries again.

She stays there, watching from behind the cover of leaves, as they meditate until sunset. Sakura doesn’t really understand what they’re hoping to accomplish by simply breathing, and pegs it as another one of humanity’s curiosities, but she is content to merely watch the setting sun cast shadows across their faces.

Her short hair curls pleasantly over her ears as her head rests delicately on her forearms, dusty dew-dropped lashes brushing languidly over flushed cheeks. For a long while she lays there and practices manipulating the playful wind, small fingers tracing its path in front of her, when the leaves around her suddenly rustle in discomfort. Her petal brows lift to her hairline and her mouth drops in awe as the human’s spiritual power rushes over her, and the little buds in her hair twitch curiously.

It feels strange and entirely unlike her own spiritual energy that feels like a cool breath of air on a hot summer day, but when the two humans leap to their feet in joy she can’t help but join their jubilant laughter as it is in her nature to be happy. The taller man lifts the boy into his arms and spins him around, and though Sakura is too young to understand, she knows that he has accomplished something great. So she twirls and laughs, and flowers bloom from her fingertips in celebration. The wind lifts her hair and caresses her cheeks lovingly and the birds fill the gaps in her merry song.

But her happy prattling is cut short when she realizes with a start that the two humans have begun to walk away, and she hurriedly scrambles after them. She doesn’t want these peculiar creatures to leave her, not when she’s just found them, and a high keen escapes her throat in distress. Vines and flower petals reach out to comfort her as she passes by, and her heart lodges in her throat when she’s forced to come to a stop at the edge of her domain.

The old ones have warned her against venturing into human territory, and she dare not disobey them. But _oh,_ how Sakura’s heart sinks at the sight of their retreating backs; and the buds in her hair begin to wilt as her hands reach up to scrub away the awful tears that fill her too large eyes.

Will they come back? Will she ever see the beautiful silver boy again?

Her expression crumples at the uncertainty of it all but the wind carries with it their fading voices, brushing soothingly against her cheeks to tug her lips into a beatific grin.

_“That spot will be our little secret, son. We’ll train and meditate there every day until you’re just like your old man!”_

And Sakura turns and merrily waltzes into the forest where the night spirits have begun to awaken and light the rising dusk with their soothing presence. Flowers bloom underneath her feet with each pleased step she takes until she finds her sleeping alcove, and still they bloom even as she lays herself to rest on a bed of leaves until they cover her tiny form.

The buds in Sakura’s hair whisper against each other, and then grow the smallest of bits.


End file.
